The present invention relates to the use of laser radiation for treating mineralized body tissues, including in particular a variety of dental tissues and bone.
The above-cited applications, and in particular application Ser. No. 07/615,789 disclose, inter alia, procedures for filling a tooth or bone cavity by introducing into the cavity the distal end of an optical fiber made of a low melting point composition and then conducting laser radiation having a suitable wavelength and energy level through the fiber in order to melt the fiber, whereby the fiber fills the cavity and bonds to the cavity walls. The result is a filling of a material which is compatible with the tooth tissue, is permanently bonded to the walls of the cavity or opening, and is substantially free of voids.
The prior application also discloses embodiments in which the fiber is provided with a coating selected to enhance various properties of the resulting filling. Examples of coating ingredients included:
a dark material, such as carbon black, which is highly absorptive of the laser radiation and thus will facilitate melting of the coating in response to a low radiation energy level; PA1 a ground calcium phosphate material, such a hydroxyapatite, which is a natural component of every mineralized tissue in the body, including bone, enamel, dentin and cementum, and which can serve as a filler which acts to improve biological acceptance, or bodily toleration, of the glass/plastic composition; PA1 ground ceramic which functions primarily as an inert filler; and/or PA1 any other composition compatible with the tissue being filled.